The present invention relates to a vehicle telephone mount and particularly one for use in connection with a vehicle console or armrest.
There have been several suggested telephone mounts which position a cellular telephone in a vehicle for convenient use. One such system provides an armrest with a drawer which, when extended, moves the cellular telephone from within the drawer to a raised position conveniently locating the telephone for use by the vehicle operator or passenger. This structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,542 issued Feb. 3, 1987, to Watjer et al. and assigned to the present assignee. There have also been cellular telephone mounting systems suggested for location in other areas of a vehicle, such as in the instrument panel or in the visors. For the most part, telephone mounts used in connection with consoles or armrests have required use of the entire volume of the underlying support structure and eliminates or greatly reduces any available storage space which may otherwise be provided in the console or armrest.